Bad Luck Day A Marisa Fan Fic
by LuvableGummyBear
Summary: Marisa Coulter is usually very lucky, and she of course does not believe in bad luck and such superstitions like that. Today, she gets a wake up call!


Bad Luck Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials, Marisa Coulter, or any other character that is mentioned in this fan-fic. _

_Author's note:Okay, I'm sure all of you Marisa fans will love this story, even some of the people who hate her might love this story. It's about the usually lucky Marisa, getting a taste of reality on Friday the 13th . It shows her frustration, and aggravation, and we ALL love to see the famous Mrs. Coulter get MAD! Sorry if I accidentally add anything that is not in Lyra's world by mistake.. :( Please review! =]_

Marisa Coulter, a woman of wealth and beauty, along with charm and grace. She was sitting in her flat in London, looking at herself in a mirror, looking for any flaws. After she saw none, she smiled happily as she stood. She paced around the room, her smile quickly fading. She was incredibly bored, as her husband was away, and Asriel...... what was Asriel to her? She had no idea anymore. At first, he was a mysterious stranger, then he was an acquaintance, after that, a friend. She couldn't begin to even guess what he was to her now. All she knew was that she needed him. Anyway, Asriel was visiting his family in Oxford, so she wouldn't be seeing him at all today, Friday the 13th.

Just then, the phone rang and she eagerly picked it up, hoping it was someone who could bring her some kind of enjoyment, or at least, amusement.  
"Are you holding up well?" A deep, sarcastic voice spoke softly over the phone. Marisa knew right away who's it was.

"Asriel..... "She said, a smile forming upon her scarlet lips. "I think the question is 'Are _you_ holding up well'? " she said, letting a soft laughter escape her. She could imagine him smirking on the other end of the phone.

"I am fine... so far. I think this is my bad luck of the day. " he muttered, as if to not let any of his relatives hear. "You _do_ know what today _is_, Marisa?"

She thought of this as an odd question, but answered anyhow. "March 13th. " she replied simply. She heard a low chuckle before he spoke.  
"Friday, the 13th. " he said, making Marisa automatically imagine that smirk on his face. She smirked to herself.

"Asriel.. I do not believe in those silly superstitions. " she said softly, her lips slightly parted.  
"Well, you better watch out.. you never know _what _is going to happen on this day...." he replied, attempting to get Marisa to be frightened, he himself was not superstitious either, but his attempt failed. She merely laughed.

"Asriel." she repeated. "You know you do not believe that, and I know what you are doing. I will tell you now, it is _not_ working! There is no such thing as Friday the 13th being the day of bad luck. Breaking a mirror, seven years of bad luck, walking under ladders, letting a black cat cross your path, step on a crack and break your mother's back.... oh if only that one was _actually _true...." This remark made Asriel let out a laugh.

"You _would _enjoy that wouldn't you?" he asked, laughing once more. Marisa said nothing more on the subject. She looked at her manicured nails.  
"Asriel, you're boring me." she replied, and smirked as she waited for his comment. He said nothing. She kept the phone to her ear for several moments. She frowned as she started to wonder if they had lost connection. "Asriel?" she said, before instantly hearing a laugh.  
"Waiting for something?"he replied smugly. Marisa wished that Asriel was standing next to her so she could punch him in the arm.  
"Ha ha, very funny."She remarked sarcastically, and looked at her daemon. He looked eager for Stelmaria. She ignored him for the rest of the conversation. She and Asriel talked for another half hour, laughing and smiling at each others' playful, sarcastic, hateful, and rare loving remarks.

"So, you'll meet me in a few hours, am I correct?" she asked.  
"Maybe." he replied, and hung up, leaving her with nothing but that last word, _maybe_. Both Asriel and Marisa loved the game of tease. She smirked and carelessly dropped the phone on the hook and put her hands on her hips.  
"I can not believe that man." she replied to her daemon. "Lets get out of this flat, I am bored out of my mind. "  
"And I am not?" her daemon asked her, with a strong hint of Marisa's sarcasm. "I hope they really _are_ going to meet us...." Marisa smiled at her lonely daemon and picked him up in her arms. She kissed his head, rubbing her cheek gently against his fur. She walked out of her room, down the hallway, downstairs, and out the door.

Marisa walked down the streets of London, deciding to herself that she and her daemon would go take a walk in the park. As they were walking, something odd happened, something that was very unusual for her to experience. She tripped, but caught her balance, and to her shock, the heel of her shoe broke off! She gasped as she hurried to a dark alley, taking the high heel off her left foot and staring at the broken heel. She had two options; break the other heel, or don't wear shoes. Both ideas were _hideously _humiliating. She slowly took off her other high heel and stared at it before hesitating. After a few moments, she tightly closed her eyes as she snapped off the other heel. She gave a frustrated sigh and threw the broken heels on the ground, placing her now flat shoes on her feet. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

To Marisa's disadvantage, a man walked down the alley. He smiled at her, then no more than a second later, pulled a hand gun from his pocket and pointed it directly at her. She gasped and pressed her back against the bare brick wall.  
"Give me all the money you got, and I want that necklace and earrings, _now_!" the man shouted at her. Marisa frowned, her anger rising. The golden monkey snarled at the man's doberman daemon.

"I will _not_!! You can't steal from me, do you know who I am?!" she said, gasping as he quickly pressed the gun against her chest.  
"Shut up! I don't care who you are! I want the money and the jewelry! You lose that, or you lose your life, choose!!!" he screamed furiously at her, as the doberman snapped his teeth at her daemon. Marisa lost all bravado and tore the diamond necklace off her neck, then unlatched her ruby earrings, that went perfectly with her dark red dress she was wearing. The man snatched them from her hand, then looked at them closely.

"I assure you now, they're--"  
"I said, shut up!!" he yelled at her, instantly causing her mouth to shut tightly. "Give me the money!" Marisa pulled 700£ out of her purse and threw it at the man, causing him to slap her hard across the face. He then ran off before Marisa could react, which was a reaction of rage.

"You---! You! Oh!!!" she screamed. She kept screaming and yelling sounds of anger. She kicked the wall and cried out in pain at her now throbbing foot.

The golden monkey screeched, feeling the pain in his foot."Thanks a lot!!" he yelled at her. She exclaimed loudly in anger, she imagined one day she would snap and smack her daemon across the face in annoyance. Marisa was able to calm down after five minutes, and she finally walked out of the alley. She gave herself a mental note to _never_ step foot in an alley again.

They continued their walk to the park, and without looking down, she stepped in a foot deep puddle of rain water. She cringed in disgust and lifted her foot in the air like a flamingo. She shook water off her foot, but it did no good. She frowned greatly as she felt the water in her shoe. She slipped it off, but lost her balance and her now bare foot fell into the puddle. She gasped as she felt a slimy residue at the floor of the puddle against her skin. She took her foot out of the water and sat on a bench on the side of a shop. She took a cloth out of her purse and wiped off her foot, then her shoe, then threw the soiled cloth on the ground. She sighed unhappily. This was not her lucky day.

Marisa got to her feet and took out a mirror from her purse, she looked in it and smiled a little as she saw that her face was still beautiful, her hair still intact. She kept walking down the road, her daemon trotting beside her. They arrived to the park, and began walking down a path near a pond. A few children were kicking around a ball, throwing it to each other, and bouncing it on the ground, laughing in happiness. Marisa smiled slightly at the sight, she wasn't too fond of children. It wasn't that she hated them, it was more of a personal dislike because of not knowing much about them. She disliked anything that she didn't understand.

The children were throwing the ball to each other as they stood in a circle. The ball violently tossed towards one of the boys and he ducked so it wouldn't hit him. They started to laugh, but their laughter ceased, their eyes widened, and their smiles died down as they saw the ball hit Marisa, causing her to fall in the pond, shrieking. She hit the water with a huge splash and quickly emerged, her hair soaked and flattened, her mascara running down her face, her drenched clothing clinging to her body. She gasped in shock as she stood up to her waist in filthy water. To her shame, the children began laughing at her. While blushing, she felt like going over to the children and start yelling at them. Her better judgment told her not to, so she took the edge of the pond and pulled herself up. Her daemon had already been out of the pond, shaking himself, picking pieces of dirt and grass from his fur.

Marisa pathetically crawled out of the pond and lied on the edge for a moment. She finally got to her feet, then suddenly, the children started whispering to each other. One boy stepped up to Marisa and looked up to her face. For a moment, he looked like he was going to apologize. Marisa saw the smirks on the other children's faces, wondering what was going on. At that moment, the boy shoved Marisa back into the pond, and all of the children burst out laughing at her. The boy went into the crowd and others gave him high fives. Marisa had emerged from the water, and was looking right at the boy, there was so much anger and coldness in her face that all of the children stopped laughing and looked in fear.

"Maybe we should have just said no...." the boy whispered to another girl. Marisa heard this and folded her arms.

"Said no to what?" Marisa asked, her eyes glaring at them like ice.

"Em... Cindy 'ere dared me to. "

"But you said... _we_. " she replied, trying to stay calm.

"We gotta go!" the boy said then all of the children ran off. Marisa pulled herself out again, a disgusted look now on her face. She was wet and covered in wet grass and little pieces of sand-like dirt.  
"I can't believe this!!" she yelled in frustration to her daemon, who screeched in return.

"Yes I know! Well... I can't think of anything worse that could happen...." he muttered. Marisa smiled and nodded.  
"Well, lets walk home and clean up shall we?" she said, then began walking, her daemon happily following her. As they made their way out of the park, a carriage drove by, one of the wheels splashing through a huge puddle of mud. Mud flew all over Marisa and her daemon. Marisa gasped, her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open, she was frozen in shock. Her daemon was screeching wildly, trying to wipe mud from his golden fur. There was mud all over Marisa's face, hair, and dress. She slowly raised her hands to wipe her face and gasped slightly once more, still trying to recover from shock. The human and daemon looked at each other, devastated. Then suddenly a memory came to mind.

"_Marisa Roxas!!_ " _shouted a man running after a little girl. She was covered from head to toe in mud, as was her daemon, which was unsettled, and in the form of a puppy. Marisa ran down the hall, giggling happily. Finally, the man's knees gave out and he halted to a stop, catching his breath. "Marisa....." he said gently. Marisa turned around innocently, and smiled. The man laughed and held out his hand. She came in an instant, taking his hand. He smiled at her."Look at you, you're filthy!" he said, laughing once more. "Come now, lets get you a bath." said the Master of Jordan College. _

Marisa began to laugh in amusement, her daemon letting out a chuckle as well.

"We never had to worry about a thing back then...." she said. "It would be nice to be a child again...." The golden monkey smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, if we were children and this just happened, we wouldn't have to worry.. but.... " he looked directly at her face. "If someone sees you like this, it will be all over the place!" Marisa sighed, knowing her daemon was right.  
"Yes.. " she replied and walked off with her daemon. "This is so disgusting! Why did we roll in the mud when we were children?"  
"Because, we had no idea what we were doing back then, I _wasn't even settled_ yet. We saw mud as something soft and squishy, and fun to play in." he replied with a slight smile. Marisa laughed.

"Children _are _like that, aren't they?" she said, smiling. The golden monkey leaped into her arms and wrapped his little arms around her neck. They kept walking, people giving them stares and glances. She went to her flat and reached for her key. She looked through her purse-- nothing. Only some papers, no money, of course because of earlier, and no house key. She must have dropped it! She let out a scream and violently whacked a bush with her purse. The golden monkey was looking all over the ground for a key; he found nothing.

"What are we going to do _now_?!" Marisa shouted in frustration. The golden monkey frowned in anger, but his face lightened as he thought of an idea.  
"We could go to Asriel's." he said. Marisa hated the idea.

"Alright, first off, he's not there, second of all, even if he was, the second he sees us like this, he'll never let me live it down. " she replied.

"Well, we could go. You know Asriel always leaves a key under the doormat." he reminded her, and smiled. Marisa returned the smile and nodded.

"Alright. But, we go in, we get cleaned, and we leave, that is _all _we are doing!" she told him, and he obediently nodded. They began to walk to Asriel's flat, Marisa wondering if this was a good idea. What if Asriel found out she had broke into his home? What if he became furious? She sighed as she kept walking. They walked under trees as they got closer to their destination. Marisa didn't know, but a spider dropped on her head. The golden monkey looked up and went wide eyed as he saw the spider.

"Marisa....." he said weakly, as he looked unblinkingly at the spider in Marisa's muddy hair. She looked at her daemon.  
"What?!" she snapped, then quickly calmed herself, realizing she had lost her temper for a moment.

"On.. y..your head..." As she realized what her daemon said, she put her hand on her head, feeling the huge spider, it's legs tangled in the muddy strands. She shrieked and frantically tried to get it off, she could feel it crawling on her scalp. She finally got the spider off her head, but it landed right on her foot, and she shrieked once more, trying to shake it off. Her daemon grabbed the spider off of her foot, and squeezed it tightly in his hand. He then dropped the squished, dead spider to the ground, and Marisa instantly hurried off. Marisa could look at spiders, and touch them even, but she couldn't have them being on her body, it was too disgusting for her to experience.

Marisa and her daemon arrived at Asriel's flat, and looked under the door mat for a key; it wasn't there. Marisa gasped in shock and sighed.  
"No!!" she uncontrollably whined. Her daemon noticed an open window and showed it to Marisa. She picked up her daemon and climbed up into the window, and went through. Again to her shock, she landed in a kiddy pool filled with honey. She gasped, absolutely disgusted and repulsed, and looked up, to her horror, standing above her was Asriel, and his sister, both of them smirking as they looked down at Marisa, pathetically lying in the pool of sticky goop.

"Wh..wha.. what?! What?!" she shouted in confusion, shock, and devastation. Asriel smirked and got on his knees to reach Marisa.

"Allow me to explain. I told you I was going to my family's home today-- wrong, my sister came to my flat because I had told her about you not being superstitious about Friday the 13th and she jumped at the opportunity to show a person an unlucky time." he told her grinning. "I jumped at the opportunity to see you finally getting it. " Marisa stared at Asriel and his grinning sister, still recovering from shock.

"Wait.... you're telling me that _you two_ were the ones who did everything to me today?!" she shouted in rage. Asriel's sister, Robin, merely laughed.  
"That's right, lovely." she replied simply. "We've been following you all day. The heel breaking; Asriel broke it and glued it back on with clear, children's glue, so it would break in less than a few hours. Then, I called one of my friends. He's the guy you met in the alley. By the way, your money, house key, and jewelry is in my carriage. Another by the way, I was the one driving the carriage that splashed the mud on you." she laughed once more. "_Very_ lovely on you by the way, darling." she said grinning.

"The children," Asriel spoke, smirking. "Are friends of mine, I told them to play a little ball, when you arrive at the park, near the pond, which I know is your favorite place to walk by, I told them to somehow make the ball hit you and make you fall in the water, and I also told them as a little add on, to push you right back in after getting out." he said and laughed happily. Marisa stared at them both, angry.

"What about the puddle, and the spider?!" she asked. Brother and sister both laughed.

"Perfect coincidences, my dear." Robin replied before giggling. "The pool you're now in was set up for good measure. "

Marisa swiftly got herself up, completely covered in sticky honey. "You both are going to get it for this!!" she threatened, after pulling her daemon out of the honey cocoon. Asriel and Robin smirked to each other, then gave the smirks to Marisa.

"Marisa, you wouldn't have the nerve to do a thing." Asriel replied smugly.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, then took both of their wrists and pulled them into the kiddy pool of honey. They both looked up at Marisa; Robin looked almost as shocked as Marisa did, while Asriel merely smirked. He grabbed Marisa's ankle and pulled on it, causing Marisa to lose her balance and fall back into the honey. She gasped, then shoved Asriel, only making him laugh more. He pulled Marisa on top of him, and kissed her lovingly. Robin smirked at the two of them while she failed an attempt to wipe the gooey honey off of her black velvet dress. Marisa grinned at Robin and smeared honey in her hair. She gasped, looking alarmed and disgusted. Marisa stuck her tongue out at Robin childishly.  
"Ohh, Marisa... " Robin replied, smirking. All three of them laughed and got out of the pool, Asriel helping both women get to their feet. Asriel held Marisa in his arms, laughing, after a moment, Marisa joined his laughter and brought their heads together, their noses touching, their lips only an inch apart. They kissed passionately, then turned to Robin, laughing happily. Her daemon started playfully walking back and forth in front of the golden monkey; Robin's daemon was a black cat.


End file.
